Zoe Kagami
Zoe Kagami, or commonly known by her nickname Zeta, is a member of Skywatch and the deputy headmistress of Lexida Academy City. She is the estranged cousin of Issei Hyoudou. She is a magical prodigy and is the youngest graduate of Lexida, surpassing her childhood friends Fer and Sara. History Zoe was born shortly before her father ran off and disappeared. She was raised by her mother and her older sister, Nyx, in Etheria. She grew up alongside Fer and Sara Nevarine, twins and the adopted children of Creoz Mitarian. Eventually, she was orphaned after her mother died in the battle between Skywatch and the Cult of the End. Her older sister disappeared shortly after leaving her in the care of the Headmaster of Lexida, Magnus. There she grew up in grace and power under his tutelage quickly rising past the ranks and eventually became a member of her parents' organization, Skywatch or rather Magnus's attempt at reviving it, after she graduated from Lexida. Her sister had been a member shortly after her mother and father retired but disappeared leaving her two friends, Auralia and Oz the only two members. She signed on as the third member taking on her aunt's position of Huntress. Now, she serves as the Deputy Headmistress of Lexida at Magnus's request and is a Professor. Appearance Zoe is a woman who appears to be in her late teens to her early twenties. She has a long violet hair styled in an almost hime-style fashion with her bangs covering her forehead and reaching her shoulders. Her hair at the back is tied into a ponytail that reaches down past her back and stops shortly above her rear. Zoe wears a black high collar jacket with a white blouse underneath with black pants and black shoes. Personality Zoe is extremely stoic, displaying very little emotion other than annoyance. She is regarded as a cold disciplinarian and one of the most feared mages in Lexida. Zoe is extremely strict, allowing no slackers in her class. Zoe takes her job as the headmistress seriously and is often dismayed at the laziness of the headmaster, who often dumps all the paperwork on her. Due to her apparent lack of emotion, people tend to steer clear of her for the belief that she has sociopathic tendencies while others believe that she is a homunculus created by the mad headmaster's machinations through animancy. However, when she does snap, it's explosive and ends up with people having their morale shattered. Her lack of emotion is a defense mechanism she developed after the death of both her parents and her sister's abandonment of her, forcing her to live on the streets of Illoran until Magnus found her and took her in. Despite her not showing it, she does hold a great degree of affection for her estranged cousin Issei. She just doesn't know how to express it. When she goes on breaks, Zoe often uses the Phase spell to travel to Materia and stay with her cousin. Issei describes her visits as awkward and extremely uncomfortable as Zoe would try to make small talk by saying completely random and weird facts while also bringing up his sex life. However, she will still protect Issei all the same and continues to watch over him, even after he became a Devil. Powers and Abilities Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Zoe is a master at close combat, easily exceeding even the top tier combat mages of her generation and the one before her. She can fight against Magnus for a few minutes before she is overpowered. Zoe can also fight on par with the Trinity of the Cult of Obsidian, ripping off one of the Trinity Member's arms. She can easily defeat beings the likes of Vali Lucifer and Cao Cao in close combat, earning the latter's respect after finding out that she is only human. Master Swordswoman: Zoe is a master swordswoman, preferring to dual wield Falchions she calls Amethyst. Her style is described as elegance and full of grace like a dancer dancing across an ocean of blood and body parts. Her swordsmanship skills easily surpass that of Kiba, even in his balance breaker. Master Magician: Zoe is described as a once in a lifetime magical prodigy, easily ascending through the ranks of Lexida and eventually graduating at the ripe old age of 12 years old. She was chosen as a member of the New Skywatch, taking her sister's place after she disappeared. Zoe has mastered several forms of magic as well as the hereditary magic she inherited from her father, the Eyes of Umbra. *'Elementalism': Zoe can utilize multiple forms of elemental magic but prefers to use Pyromancy and Electromancy, using them to augment her weapons. She can also use electromancy as a form of one-hit kill against others. *'Umbramancy': Zoe is a master practitioner of Shadow Magic, which is a lesser form of Dark Magic and is considered to be the opposite of Prism Magic. With this, Zoe can bend shadows to her will as well as gather them in highly destructive spheres of energy. With Shadow Magic, Zoe can turn herself into a shade becoming intangible, phasing through both magical and physical attacks for five minutes. *'Animancy': Under Magnus's tutelage, Zoe became an Animist and can create golems with her own mana. *'Battle Avatar Creation': Zoe can create and control battle avatars formed from pure energy, serving as an ultimate defense as well as an assistant in battle. *'Summoning Magic': Zoe can use summoning magic. She can use it to call to her objects that she marks or various beasts that she is contracted with. **'Summoning: Kirin': Gained from her visit to Materia, Zoe can summon a Kirin to aid her in combat. *'Phase': Phase Spell allows mages to travel between Etheria and Materia and was developed during the early days of the Post-Sundering universe. The spell was lost to most as only extremely high-level mages remember it. Zoe was taught the Phase spell by Magnus. *'Flight': Zoe can fly using magic. *'Teleportation': Zoe can teleport using magic. She uses markers that can be utilized effectively in combat allowing her to teleport from marker to marker without losing any momentum in between flashes. Immense Speed: Zoe is extremely agile. She can move at speeds faster than the eye can see and can further augment her speed using magic. She can easily keep up with devil knights using her base speed. At her top, she is stated to look like flashes of black light hence her title the Black Flash. Genius-Level Intellect: Zoe is hailed as a genius, far surpassing anyone of her generation. She graduated from her class at the age of 12 as well as having read and revised the Prima Esotera, a universal book of magic that all magic academies on Etheria use, adding her own findings from her own experiments as well as mentions of new beasts that she contracted herself to. Zoe easily learned Japanese when she visited her aunt and uncle on Materia for the first time. Eyes of Umbra The Hereditary Magic inherited from her father and the Kagami Family, the Eyes of Umbra grant her immense perception, allowing her to see objects moving at extremely high speeds. To her everything is slow, allowing her to counter attacks aimed at her. The Eyes have a chain of progression with Zoe having attained all six stages. Her unique ability is known as the Flames of Penumbra which grants her access to black flames capable of reducing objects and beings to nothing as the flames will feed off even the ashes. *'Penumbra: Flames of Malfegor': Zoe can summon a massive stream of black fire to incinerate everything in her path. *'Penumbra: Total Immolation': Zoe's penultimate technique. She can use Penumbra to burn a singular target of her choosing, allowing her to reduce even magical attacks to nothing if she wished as well as burn down the concept behind it. Transcendence An elevated state of being that can only be obtained by powerful mages. Transcendence allows them to "transcend" their limits bolstering their magical and physical powers, boosting their strength, speed, and defense up to twenty times the norm. This allows mages to fight on par with beings much stronger than they are. Zoe has only used Transcendence a few times in her life with the first being her fight against a Culonimbus Dragon on Etheria with their battle ripping apart the skies of Aurba. Equipment Amethyst A pair of curved falchions that Zoe uses in combat. These falchions are made of conductive metal that allows them to channel raw mana through them increasing their cutting power. Trivia *Zoe's appearance is based on Natsume Tsuchimikado from Tokyo Ravens. *Zoe was born on November 30. *The name Zoe means Life. Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Shardsverse Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Magicians Category:Fanon Humans Category:Members of Skywatch